Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bob The Builder: Mega Machines The Movie
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bob The Builder: Mega Machines is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP FIM/Bob the Builder Crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99. It will appear in September 2017. Summary Scoop, Muck and Lofty, along with Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends, can’t wait to help Bob with his biggest build ever – building a dam and transforming an old quarry into a reservoir to provide Spring City with fresh water. Bob enlists the help of another builder, Conrad, to help clear the quarry – along with his three enormous Mega Machines, Thud, Crunch and Ace. Conrad, secretly resentful that he lost out on the dam-building contract to Bob, plots to undermine his rival’s reputation and sabotages the dam, and Thomas, Twilight and Marco are the only ones who is suspicious of him until they finds out about this. Soon Bob realizes that things are not as they should be… and that it’s up to him and his team and his friends to save Spring City! Plot Prologue: Vinnie teams up with Conrad The story begins in a darkened area, with a familiar engine puffing into view. It's revealed to be the North Canadian engine from America, Vinnie, who is mad at being stood up to by Thomas and Twilight Sparkle at the Great Railway Show and wants revenge. He makes a deal with shadowy strangers: a man steps up and makes arrangements with Vinnie, and the other villains, agree as well. The opening title plays. At the Job Thomas and Twilight Sparkle excitedly puffs into Bob's yard. They meet Jack, Alfie, Oliver the excavator, Max, Monty, Donald, Douglas, Ryan, Marion, Oliver, Toad, Rex, Mike, Bert, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Spencer, Daisy, Philip, Piper and Mavis. Thomas and Twilight then reveals some exciting news: Bob is planning to build a dam and transform an old quarry into a reservoir to provide Spring City with fresh water! The friends are very excited, as are the machines. Bob, meanwhile, puts his work clothes on and arrives to meet with Scoop, Muck, Lofty and the others. He asks them if they are ready, to which they reply that they are. They then set off, though Scoop nearly leaves Bob behind. Meeting the Mega Machines Epilogue: Robbie got blasted to the moon again Trivia * Vinnie, The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Robbie Rotten, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), D261, George, The Horrid Lorries and Cinch will work for Conrad and his Mega Machines (except Ace) in this film. * The Dynamite Scene from Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is referenced. * Jack, Alfie, Oliver the excavator, Max and Monty, Donald and Douglas, Ryan (Thomas and Friends), Marion, Oliver (Thomas & Friends), Toad, Rex (Thomas & Friends), Mike (Thomas & Friends), Bert, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, Duke (Thomas & Friends), Smudger, Spencer, Daisy, Philip, Piper, Mavis, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Jeremy the Crow, Berkeley Beetle, Iago, Hugo (Thomas and Friends), Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Armando, Migs, Skylar, Luna, Zuzo, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Luisa and Francisco will be guest starring in this film. * This film marks the first debut of Hugo from Thomas & Friends. * Spud won't appear in this film since he didn't appear in the rebooted version of Bob the Builder. * This film took place after ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 20 episode: Mucking About ''in which Max and Monty had their speaking role in CGI. Scenes * Prologue: Vinnie teams up with Conrad * At the job * At the dam * Meeting the Mega Machines * Epilogue: Robbie Rotten got blasted to the moon again Songs 1. Bob the Builder Intro 2. Tonight We Strike by Vinnie, The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Robbie Rotten, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), D261, George, The Horrid Lorries and Cinch 3. Working Together Again 4. I'm Full of Surprises by Diesel and Vinnie 5. My Past is Not Today by Scoop 6. We are a Team Reprise Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Live-action/animated films